horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Qué Soy Para Ti?
¿Qué Soy Para Ti? (En Latinoamérica y España, 'My Best Friends in the World '''en EUA) es cantada por Finn, la Dulce Princesa y Marceline en el episodio "Lo Que Estaba Perdido". Finn usa esta canción para aclarar que la Dulce Princesa, Marceline y Jake que no deberían pelear, que deberían trabajar juntos para abrir la puerta del Portero Letra en Latino América ''Les diré, algo qué, Sé muy bien, debí decirles, que perdí, ¡Un Pedazo de ti! '' ''Ya no está, se fue por siempre. Creo que ya no importa, pues sin ti, '' ''¡Yo no puedo vivir! Con, mis amigos podré seguir y así, Soñar con tu amor. '' ''¿Qué soy para ti? '' ''¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? '' ''Me minimizas por ser joven. ¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien? '' ''Quería tocar junto a ti. '' ''La noche fue muy especial, Aunque ustedes no dejaran de, pelearse. '' ''Ustedes so-o-o-o-on mis amigas sin igual. Lo so-o-o-o-o-on... no hay nadie más así. Así-í-í-í-í estoy hablando de ustedes, dos. Y tú, Jake. Yo les canto mi canción, '' ''Y lo haré de corazón. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? Me minimizas por ser joven. ¿Qué no crees que entiendo bien? Quería tocar junto a ti. Olvidaré lo que perdí, Recordaré lo que compartí, por ahí. Ustedes, son mi-i-i-i-is amigas sin igual. Lo so-o-o-o-on no hay nadie más así, As-í-í-í-í es, estoy hablando de ustedes dos. Y tú, Jake. Yo les canto mi canción, Y lo haré de corazón. ¡Y lo haré de tal manera y tan real que así podré abrir la puerta! Letra en E.U.A Everyone... Bubblegum... I'm so dumb... I should have just told you What I lost... was a piece of your hair! Now it's gone; gone forever, But I guess, what does it matter When I just... just had all of you there? Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends... If you're even my friends What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, Last night was the most fun I've ever had, Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other. Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, And you, Jake. I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair, I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, And you, Jake. I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break! Letra en España Escuchad... Princesa, soy idiota, he de confesar que... Lo que perdí, fue un mechón de tu pelo. Se perdió, ya no está Pero supongo que ya da igual porqué, Os tengo a todos aquí. '' ''Os tengo a todos aquí amigos míos, aquí todos juntos. ¿Qué soy para ti? '' ''¿Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Me ignoras porque soy enano? ¿Crees que no me entero de qué va? '' ''Montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar. Anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial, Incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear, por tonterías. Porque, so-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas So-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas. Y e-es verdad, no os hagáis las sorprendidas. Y tú Jake, '' ''Quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un chiste, un héroe o un hermano? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Me ignoras porque soy enano? ¿Crees que no me entero de qué va? Montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar, Olvidar que perdí un mechón capilar, Recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los tres. Por qué ¡Uh! '' ''So-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas. So-o-o-ois mis mejores amigas. Y e-es verdad, no os hagáis las sorprendidas. Y tú Jake, Quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. Y va a ser una canción tan de verdad que la puerta voy a derriba-a-ar. Curiosidades *En casi todos los idiomas, Finn tiene otra voz al cantar menos en inglés. *En árabe Marceline no canta, solo mueve la boca al igual cuando la Dulce Princesa y Marceline cantan. Lo que significa mayor parte del instrumental. *En la versión de Estados Unidos, cuando Finn dice "My Best Friends in the world" se refiere a sus tres amigos, sin embargo, tanto en Latino América como España; Finn se refiere sólo a Marceline y la princesa, excluyendo a Jake. *En esta canción, también se puede ver que Finn se le declara a la Dulce Princesa, aunque al parecer ella no lo nota, pero luego, cuando Finn consigue el mechón de pelo de Dulce Princesa devuelta, ella le dice "¿Es en serio? Madura". Vídeos Ep. Lo que fallaba - Canción '¿Qué soy para ti?' Hora de Aventuras Cartoon Network|Versión de España Adventure Time What Am I To You? Song|Inglés en:My Best Friends in the World Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar Categoría:Música de Robinson Blake Categoría:Canciones de la 3ra Temporada